


Tell him he sucks

by LeftoverFT



Series: Mituna Week fics [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Does this count as a ship?, Gen, Humanstuck, Mituna Week, Uuuuuuh, him and Eridan get along nicely, not really - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Mituna week day 3!  He didn't expect to see Ampora's little brother, and he certainly didn't expect to have a funny conversation with him.





	

Mituna ran down the hall towards the cafeteria, he was late, and if he didn’t get there soon, the seat next to Latula would be taken.   
He sped down the hall, he hair blocking his eyes. It wasn’t until he crashed into someone, that he stopped.   
“Get out the way! You fucking b-bitch! Can’t you see?” He fidgeted on the floor and attempted to get up.   
Luckily the other got up first, and he gave him a hand, pulling him up easily. When Mituna got a good look at him, he saw it was one of Sollux’s “friends”.  
“I could say the same to you, but I suppose we were both in a hurry, and there was no stopping it.”  
Mituna watched the younger kid brush himself off, he was still fidgeting and shaking a little.   
“Hm, you’re Sollux’s brother, right? Can you tell him somethin for me?” The kid asked in a wavy accent.   
Mituna thought about it and decided why not? “Sure, only if it’s not lame.”  
“Tell him that the next time he decides to send a virus to my lap top, I’m gonna rip his dick off and throw it out a window. Oh, and tell him the message is from Eridan Ampora.” The kid finished.  
Mituna couldn’t help but laugh. This really was Cronus’s little brother. “He sent you a virus? Oh shit! What a dick move! I’ll definitely tell, as long as you tell your brother he’s an annoying fuck!”   
Eridan smirked, “don’t worry, I tell him that every night.”   
Mituna couldn’t help but laugh harder. Eridan watched for a bit before grabbing his stuff.   
“Well, hm, what’s your name?” Eridan asked.  
“Mituna,” he slurred out, his braces making it sound a little funny.  
“Well Mituna, I have to head to the library now, so this is goodbye. Be sure to relay my message to your brother, yea?”  
“Fuck yes,” being able to insult someone and say it was someone else who said it first will be great.   
Eridan smiled and waved bye before leaving, and Mituna started to head towards the cafeteria again, excited to tell his friends what had happened.


End file.
